


Kinktober 2019: RuSeb Edition

by Sunshinegrimes



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Ruvik, Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Top Sebastian, Voyeurism, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 18:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinegrimes/pseuds/Sunshinegrimes
Summary: A collection of prompts amalgamated from several Kinktober 2k19 posts.The days of posting may vary, but I want to work through all 31 prompts, with each chapter focusing on a different kink!





	1. Day 1 - Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qBox/gifts).

To put it bluntly: Ruben had a  _ fucking attitude.  _

He was a crabby bastard, at the best of times, in Sebastian’s opinion. Blunt with his viewpoints, sharp with his words, and when Ruben was working, it was best to leave him well alone. The first time Sebastian had dared to interrupt him, Ruben was sat cross legged on the living room floor, surrounded by a mountain of paperwork. Sebastian had asked one question,  _ one _ , about what the other man was doing, and in response, Ruben had shot him a withering look, before making some offhand comment about his intelligence, and  _ what did it look like he was doing? _

Now Sebastian had dealt with his fair share of sassy, delinquent backchat in his time working for the KCPD. He could tell enough stories about the verbal abuse hurled at him from the backseat of a cruiser to fill a whole novel, and the sequel. Sebastian was a patient man,  _ had _ been a patient man. 99 times out of 100, he played by the books, following procedure more or less to the letter to avoid being chastised by his higher ups, and receiving a grilling from Joseph.

That was then. Now, as he sat down with a beer on his living room sofa, he watched Ruben sift through the paperwork he had been hunched over, like a gargoyle, since breakfast. There was a plate next to him, empty, save for a few toast crumbs, and Ruben’s yellowy stare was fixated on his own handwriting, crunched together on the page so narrowly that it was illegible to all but himself. He hadn’t said a word in hours, and his spidery fingers picked at a stray thread on his shirt sleeve as he worked, twisting it into a ball, and loosening it again. Sebastian watched the movement idly, sipping his beer, and thumbing over the label on his drink. It was high time he pulled Ruben out of his trance, and reminded the other man to  _ eat, wash, and sleep like a regular human being. _

“Hey.” Sebastian set the bottle against his lower lip, his voice not too harsh, not too quiet, the same way he coaxed confessions out of more defensive suspects. Ruben, for his part, stiffened across his shoulders. He paused in fidgeting with the thread, so Sebastian tried again. “Ruben.”

“What is it? I’m working, Seb.”

“Yeah, I know. I can see that.” Sebastian almost smiled, because as much as Ruben pissed him off on a daily basis, hearing his name from his partner’s lips, never got old. “You should take a break, you’ve been at it all day.”

“And I will continue to work until I’m finished. I don’t need  _ coddling _ .”

“Uh-huh.” Sebastian pretended to agree with him, if only for a brief moment. This was another part of Ruben that Sebastian had come to understand. Ruben was stubborn, but Sebastian was  _ tenacious _ . Everyone had a weak spot, it was just a matter of time, and the right pressure. “I still think you should take a break.” Ruben ignored him, outwardly, but Sebastian could still read his tells. The other man radiated a thousand tiny needles, and Sebastian noticed more in what he  _ didn’t _ say, than what he did. 

Ruben was testing him, letting Sebastian know what he needed, even before Ruben knew it himself.

Which is why Sebastian allowed the silence to stretch into one minute, then two, before he set down his empty beer. He clunked the bottle down on the side table, louder than he needed to, but the hollow sound of the glass made Ruben glare over his shoulder and  _ there it is. _ Sebastian thought to himself.  _ There’s the opening I was waiting for.  _ Right there, in the middle of Ruben’s frosty scowl, Sebastian found the pinpricks of his pupils, and  _ stared. _

“If you keep being a brat, Ruben, I’m going to treat you like one.”

“I don’t have time for your games, Seb. I have more important things to do.”

“Yeah, no you don’t.” Sebastian stood up, and he was across the living room in two strides, hauling Ruben up under his arms like an unruly child. Ruben twisted in his hold, and he bared his teeth as Sebastian manhandled him from the living room, in the direction of their shared bedroom. Ruben could make him stop at any time, they both knew that, and Sebastian was safe in the knowledge that Ruben would send him packing if he truly objected to his rough treatment. He pushed Ruben into their bedroom, and down onto the bed, hearing the air rush from Ruben’s lungs as he bounced on the mattress. He didn’t stop struggling there, however. No, Ruben planted a knee on the corner of the bed, and attempted to push himself higher up the mattress, and away from him. In response, Sebastian twisted his arms behind his back in a well practiced, careful movement, and leaned just enough of his body weight on Ruben’s frame to stop him escaping. “Calm down.” He murmured, and his thumb brushed circles against Ruben’s narrow wrists. “Calm.”

“You think you can hold me here?” Ruben had turned his head to one side, and his voice brought goosebumps to Sebastian’s nape. His tone was gravelly, dredged up from the bottom of his chest, and in the past, it had intimidated lesser men to devastating effect. Sebastian was no such man. He had faced down far worse than Ruben’s empty threats.

“I think that’s exactly what’s going to happen. You’re going to take a breather, you’re going to calm the fuck  _ down _ , and stop for the evening. Or, you’re going to regret it. Up to you.” Sebastian studied Ruben’s face in profile as he spoke, and he didn’t miss the way Ruben swallowed, and his fists balled tighter against his lower back. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, Ruben.”

“Do it.” Ruben fixed a single, wild eye on his own, and his scarred lips curved into a grin. “Before I change my mind.” 

Sebastian, who had come to anticipate Ruben’s mercurial moods, switched his grip on the other man’s wrists to one hand. “Yeah?” He sat on the edge of the bed, and hauled Ruben up over his lap. The movement put some strain on Ruben’s shoulders, and Sebastian watched a wince flit across his features, before he stretched out, languid, a warm weight on Sebastian’s thighs. He could feel Ruben’s stare on him still, and just for show, Sebastian made a point of looking up and down his partner’s frame, of letting Ruben know that he was being scrutinised. It made the other man squirm, and tension rolled across his shoulders, his bare feet brushing the carpet. “You want that? You want me to show you what happens when you act out like this?”

“I believe that was the general idea, yes. Do you require written instructions?” Ruben’s voice snarked, pushing Sebastian’s buttons enough to make his eyes roll with exasperation. Ever-theatrical, ever-impatient, even for his own punishment.  _ He’s a nightmare. _ Sebastian caught the smirk aimed in his direction, felt the beginnings of Ruben’s arousal pressed against his thigh, and he decided that enough was enough. He brought his hand down in a broad, open-palmed smack, right against Ruben’s ass, jolting the grin right off of his face.

“Count.” Sebastian grunted, and count Ruben did. His voice was stiff with displeasure, becoming more and more breathy, as Sebastian rained down the strikes against his clothed behind. He was still fully dressed, for now, but the material did little to absorb the impact of his blows. Ruben’s blunt nails dug into his jeans, pin picks of red indignation, and as they made it to 20, splinters were starting to form in Ruben’s usually superior facade. He didn’t list off the numbers with as much clarity, and he had started to twitch in between strikes, anticipating, trying to brace himself.

It was at this point that Sebastian paused, adjusting his grip on Ruben’s wrists. His other palm felt warm from use, and he slid it underneath Ruben’s jaw, lifting his head so that the other man could look at him. The glibness that had been there before was gone, and Ruben breathed through his dry throat, his cheeks flushed with exertion. The angle of his head, coupled with the way Sebastian kept a hold of his arms, forced Ruben to arch his spine, and Sebastian thumbed over his chin, over the scars shaping the skin of his lower lip. 

That indignant spark was still there, the embers of resentment at having being interrupted still glowing hot in the back of Ruben’s eyes. He was hard, and it had to be uncomfortable by now, but Sebastian had yet to feel the other man rock up against his thigh, or seek any kind of release. He let Ruben stew with his emotions, let him feel the ache as he maintained that difficult posture. When Ruben remained steadfast, Sebastian let the other man’s head drop, and he grabbed the waistband of Ruben’s trousers, yanking them with his underwear, down to his mid-thigh. Now exposed to the air, the unscarred skin of Ruben’s ass was pink with visible bruising, and as Sebastian smoothed a hand over the soreness, his flesh was glowing hot to the touch.

“I keep telling you, Ruben: you can make this so much easier for yourself, if you stop fighting me at every corner.” Sebastian’s voice was a low rumble, and Ruben closed his eyes, giving no allusion that he was listening. “You need to take better care of yourself, and I’m gonna make you do it, even if we have to do this the hard way.”

“Are you going to keep talking me into boredom, or get on with it?”

Sebastian brought his hand down again, and this time, the crack of his palm was much louder than before. Ruben was smirking again, as he sounded out each individual syllable of  _ 21,  _ and Sebastian mentally crossed himself at the way his dick jumped in his jeans, eager to put that smarmy mouth to good use.

It was going to be a long battle of wills, but Sebastian had no plans for the evening. Sooner or later, Ruben would relent. It was only a matter of time.


	2. Day 2 - Voyeurism

“I want to watch you.”

_“Excuse me?”_ Sebastian almost choked on his coffee. He was sat up in bed, with Ruben pressed against his side, leeching his body heat like an over-sized house cat. The early morning’s light filtered in through the bedroom blinds, and Sebastian had been looking forward to spending his time lounging until at least 8:00am, letting his body slowly awaken at its own pace, and his brain unwind, without the worry of work hurrying him along.

Apparently, Ruben had other ideas.

“I said, ‘I want to watch you.’” Ruben gave him a look then, one part exasperation, two parts fondness. He brought up one hand, and traced his short nails down the broad expanse of Sebastian’s ribs, making his skin break out into goosebumps. “Should I have waited until you were more awake?”

“No, no. I heard you. I’m just wondering why. I’m not even hard.” Sebastian ran a hand over his face, looking down at Ruben’s expectant expression.

“Well, that can be easily remedied.” Ruben reached for the edge of the blankets, and began to push them away from Sebastian’s midsection. Sebastian caught his hand, however, and Ruben gave him another unimpressed look. “What?”

“Wait. Just...hold on. What’s brought this on? I’m not saying no, just tell me what this is all about.” Sebastian was far from stopping Ruben from getting into his pants, or lack thereof, but he wanted to know why Ruben was suddenly taking an interest in his pleasure. Ruben could be...strange, _ unorthodox, _when it came to his experiments, and Sebastian felt discomfort at the prospect of putting on a show for one of his partner’s cold, clinical observations. 

Ruben seemed to actually consider his answer, and he sat up next to Sebastian, his hands resting in his lap, contemplative. “Sometimes, I prefer to watch, and focus solely on you, than take part. You make quite the sight, Sebastian, especially when you are at the peak of pleasure.” Ruben’s voice dropped to a low murmur, and Sebastian’s toes curled under the blankets. “I would very much like to see more, provided you are willing to show me.”

“Well fuck, when you put it like that…” Sebastian took a large gulp of his coffee, which did absolutely nothing to curb the heat starting to build in his stomach. He wanted this alright, and Ruben’s hungry stare made him all the more eager. “But if I see a magnifying glass, I’m booking it.”

“You have my word.”

Satisfied that Ruben wasn’t about to pull any weird stunts, Sebastian slid the blankets down below his midsection, over his lap, and down to his knees. He was warm, always running hotter than Ruben, but the comparative chill from the bedroom’s air made his muscles tense. His cock lay flaccid between his thighs, but the anticipation of what was to come already had blood pumping to all the right places. That, and the way Ruben watched him, his lips parted a fraction, and his fingers curled in the sheets. Languid, calm, Sebastian took himself in hand. He let his thighs fall open wider, his free fingers brushing up over his chest, and down the trail of hair on his stomach. 

He didn’t have a set pattern in mind. Instead of worrying about putting on a show, Sebastian closed his eyes, swallowing with a click in his throat, and started to caress his hardening cock. His fingers curved upwards, his thumb brushing over the head, before he encircled himself again on his way down to the base. As did so, he added the slightest increase in pressure, and a groan rose from his lips, as he imagined he was pushing into Ruben’s grip. He thumbed over a nipple idly, and next to him, Ruben let out the tiniest of gasps, as though he were the one who had been touched. 

It didn’t spoil the fantasy, didn’t shatter the scene, or ruin Sebastian’s concentration. Rather, the noise worked to his advantage. He had heard Ruben make similar sounds in this very bed, and as the memories came flooding back, Sebastian found his fantasies switching to more carnal visions. He imagined holding Ruben in his lap, or _ holding him down,_ lining himself up and _ fucking _more of those noises out of him. He thought about how good it would feel to make Ruben orgasm around him, and as he started to thrust up into his hand, growing slick from precum, Sebastian pretended that his fingers were Ruben’s channel clenching down around him. He pictured those breathy moans, the ones Ruben only did when Sebastian had whittled down his defences, and left him a trembling wreck. It was enough to make his own muscles start to shake, and for sweat to bead on his brow.

“Fuck…” Sebastian cursed under his breath. He dropped his hand from his chest, and took his balls in hand, his stomach heaving, and his toes curling, as he neared his release. An answering hum from his side made Sebastian open his eyes, and when he did, he saw Ruben’s own gaze was darting up and down his form, as though he weren’t sure what part of him to concentrate on. Ruben looked in awe, at a loss for words, and Sebastian was unable to help reaching for his hand, wanting to be grounded. In response, Ruben didn’t pull back, didn’t deny him that simple touch. He gripped Sebastian’s hand tightly, their clammy palms sliding together, and when Sebastian’s orgasm rushed up to meet him, he called Ruben’s name over the blood roaring in his ears.

As he slowly regained feeling in his sluggish limbs, Sebastian was aware of Ruben passing a damp cloth over his skin, cleaning him as best as he could manage. When Ruben had left the bed, or when he had laid Sebastian flat on his back, he wasn’t quite sure. The blankets had been discarded entirely, and Ruben had that telltale flush to his cheeks, spelling out exactly what he had thought of Sebastian’s performance. Ruben wasn’t the type to wax poetic out loud about Sebastian, or their sex life, but Sebastian didn’t need to hear beatific descriptions of his cock to know that Ruben enjoyed that, _ a lot._

When a few minutes had passed, and Ruben had finished with cloth, Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. He blew a breath out of his lips, and grinned in that loose-limbed way that usually accompanied the glow after their lovemaking. “So, did that sate your curiosity? Did you see everything you wanted?”

“Yes, I did.” Ruben stroked a hand over his stubbled jaw, and turned Sebastian’s head to face him. “I would like to do this again.”

“Yeah, me too. Always happy to jerk off in the name of science.” Sebastian laughed then, a dry chuckle, and Ruben’s eyes half-lidded, a smile playing at the corners of his own mouth. “Come here, I want to sleep a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for joining me on this crazy excuse to write more of my OTP. I hope you enjoyed it!  
I love these two with a passion, and if you do too, feel free to leave a comment down below to keep me motivated! >:)c
> 
> \- Sunshinegrimes


End file.
